Sanar
by Shikkoku Vortex
Summary: [Multichapter - Episodio G] Robar el Ícor de Athena fue una desición desesperada que casi le cuesta la vida. Ahora Garan, sin la posibilidad de servir como guerrero a su Diosa, deberá ser capaz de labrar un nuevo camino. AiorosxGaran.


I

••

El ataque de Aioros lo deslumbró. Fue como ver al sol directamente por milésimas de segundo.

Sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad en contra de un santo dorado, Garan solo cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por la fuerza de Sagitario.

Un poder terrible.

Despertó cuatro días después, en su cama, lugar en el cual no pretendía estar luego del pecado que había cometido; de hecho, pensó que su vida acababa en manos de Aioros, pero el Santo dorado, al parecer, no había tenido corazón para ejecutarlo.

Garan pestañeó. Se sentía pesado y débil producto del cansancio y la estadía en Cabo Sunión. A pesar de todo, intentó incorporarse, y fue ahí cuando notó que algo había cambiado en su fisionomía: Ya no tenía su brazo derecho. Nuevamente la fuerza de Aioros lo impresionaba, y una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios; ese maldito sinvergüenza se había encargado de dejarlo sin un brazo de todas formas, pero fue un precio bajo para su crimen. Sería un recordatorio permanente, tanto de su error como de la bondad de su compañero.

Y hablando del rey de Roma...

Asomando la cabeza por la puerta, Aioros hacía acto de presencia. Cuando Aioros notó la mirada de Garan, la sonrisa del santo no se dejó esperar, por fin su amigo despertaba y eso le trajo un gran alivio. Garan observó detenidamente al visitante,notando la mejilla derecha un poco inflamada y algunos vendajes en los brazos.

—Aioria fue corriendo a buscarme al coliseo para avisar que estabas despertando. Él estuvo aquí cuidándote—Aioros se acercó a la cama de Garan y se sentó en una silla junto a la misma, seguramente Aioria la había estado usando antes de ir por él al momento en que Garan despertó—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bueno, me falta un brazo, pero creo que todo lo demás está en su lugar—contestó el inglés con simpleza y tranquilidad, provocando que Aioros negara con el rostro. Garan se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien.

—Un brazo y un ojo —corrigió Sagitario. Garan miró a su amigo, sorprendido —. Supongo que las gazas y vendas que cubren tu rostro no te permitieron darte cuenta antes. Pero ambos sabemos que pudo ser peor.

"Pudiste perder la vida".

Garan llevó una mano hacia las vendas que cubrian la cuenca vacía de su ojo, como una forma de corroborar las palabras de Aioros. Ahora que Garan estaba consciente, una parte de Aioros quería golpearlo para que durmiera un par de días más por la estupidez que había cometido. Luego recordó que el brazo y el ojo que ahora le faltaban a su amigo los había arrancado él...

La otra parte, la más racional, no podía evitar cierta culpa por lo que había hecho. Aioros bajó la mirada, no se arrepentía, sin embargo sentía que gracias a lo que había pasado, Garan ya no podría continuar con su camino de Santo. El precio, en ese sentido, había sido alto.

—Aioros, no es tu culpa.

Aioros subió la mirada, y Garan lo observaba con una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora. Él había notado su repentino ensimismamiento y adivinó sus pensamientos, aunque para Garan no era muy difícil leerlo. Al saber que tenía la atención de Sagitario nuevamente, Garan continuó.

—En primer lugar, fui yo quien robó el Ícor. Se suponía que debías ejecutarme, mi brazo y ojo fueron un precio muy bajo para lo que realmente debías hacer. De todas formas... aquel día hubiera sido un honor morir por tu mano —Aioros deseaba intervenir, pero un pequeño gesto que Garan hizo con su mano detuvo el impulso, y se mantuvo en silencio—. Te confieso que lamento lo que hice, muchísimo, y que luego iré a disculparme formalmente con el Patriarca. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento, aún si esto significa que ya no podré convertirme en un Santo para servir a Athena. Es algo que no solo hubiera hecho por mi madre, sino también por un camarada, por un amigo; por ti.

Aioros no dijo nada por unos en los cuales le sostuvo la mirada a Garan. En los ojos de su amigo no encontraba atisbo de duda, todas las palabras dichas eran sinceras, con un temple y voluntad dignas del guerrero que hasta hace poco estaba dirigido a ser.

Aioros suspiró.

—Ahora es muy fácil decir todo eso. Eres un maldito egoísta, debiste decirme lo que planeabas hacer. Tal vez juntos hubieramos encontrado una salida menos drástica— Aioros arrugó un poco el ceño, y si bien su voz no se alzaba, la severidad en su tono era palpable—. Si estás dispuesto a arriesgar así tu integridad por por todos tus camaradas y seres queridos, entonces confía y apóyate.

Aioros inclinó su cuerpo ligeramente, acercándose a Garan para que este no escapara de su intensa mirada.

—Solo a ti te confiaría la vida de mi hermano menor, que es lo más valioso que tengo en este mundo. Quiero que esa confianza sea recíproca. Por favor, Garan, no vuelvas a hacer una cosa así... al menos no sin mi ayuda.

Aioros apretaba las manos abiertas en sus propias rodillas, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de saltarle encima y gritar, así lo encontró Garan cuando rompió el contacto visual, tenso, comandíbula apretada y, por sobre todo, preocupado. Nunca lo había visto así antes. La alegría del muchacho sonriente, que solía jugar y hacer bromas con su hermano pequeño, por un momento, se había esfumado, y todo era su culpa.

Tal vez si se arrepentía.

Luego de un rato de profundo silencio, Garan bajó la mirada nuevamente y su cabeza se movió lento de forma afirmativa, rindiéndose.

—Creo que ya te lo había dicho una vez, no soy un sirviente, pero no me puedo oponer a las órdenes de un santo de oro.

Aioros soltó un bufido y le dio un golpe a palma abierta en el brazo izquierdo a Garan. Este, sorprendido, miró a Aioros de forma acusadora, ¡es que le había dolido! Y lo trágico era que ya no podía usar su otra mano para ponerla sobre la piel irritada y sobar el golpe. Oh, el karma ya había llegado por él.

—¡No te hablo solo como un Santo dorado, tonto! Hablo como tu amigo, y así somos iguales, santos o no.

—¡Pero ese golpe me dolió!

—Hace cuatro días te dejé manco y no te estás quejando por ello!

—Hermano... — Aioros y Garan dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta de la habitación y ahí, mirándolos con desaprobación, se encontraba el pequeño Aioria. Aioros al verlo le hizo un par de gestos con la mano para que se acercara— Vine a preguntar como se encuentra Garan, pero ya vi que está muy bien.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Garan al ver al niño. El discípulo de Aioros, su fuerza era inversamente proporcional a su pequeño tamaño, por lo que ya era un fuerte candidato para ser Santo de oro.

—Muchas gracias por velar por mi, Aioria.

—No fue nada, me alegra que ya estés mejor. Además así puedo llevarme a Aioros a casa hoy. Anoche no pude moverlo de aquí.

Aioros saltó de la silla para impedir que Aioria siguiera hablando, y le puso ambas manos sobre la voca, riendo nervioso. Garan vio esta acción con asombro y no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa. No le extrañaba esa actitud en Aioros, más aún si tal vez se sintiera culpable por el estado en el que había quedado, o eso al menos pensaba Garan.

—Ya Aioria, vamos a dejar descansar a Garan, ¿si? Por cierto, un curandero vendrá a revisar tus heridas y analizará si ya puedes comer— informó Aioros, sin quitar las manos de la boca de su desesperado hermano.

—Oh, por favor dime que no cocinaste, Aioros.

—¿Qué cara es esa? Mi comida es muy buena.

Aioros miró a Garan y Aioria intermitentemente, y se indignó con los gestos de duda plasmado en los rostros de ambos Leo.

—Ustedes tienen el paladar atrofiado. No saben apreciar la buena comida.

—Deberías ir a descansar, Aioros, comienzas a decir incoherencias producto de la trasnochada—comentó Garan en un tono tranquilo pero que desbordaba burla hacia el Santo de

Sagitario.

—Ya, ya, vamonos hermano... —Aioria, aguantando las ganas de reír, jaló a su hermano hacia la salida, quien se resistía por las ganas que tenía de darle un zape a aquel aprendiz de Leo insolente.

—Hey, Aioros... —Justo cuando sagitario estaba en el umbral de la puerta, volteó para ver a Garan. Éste, con una sonrisa y un gesto suave con su rostro, habló— muchas gracias por todo.

Aioros asimiló esas palabras un par de segundos antes de brindarle una gran sonrisa a su amigo.

Ahí, Garan se dio cuenta de que Aioros poseía algo mucho más deslumbrante que el Infinty Break.


End file.
